Spotted with a cat
by miraculouscutiecat
Summary: Adrien Agreste's driver can't pick him up from school one rainy evening, so he asks Marinette Dupain-Cheng to walk home with him. but what will follow when the two find a small black kitten with green eyes in an alleyway? (reveal fic! lots of adrienette.3) -this is my first story, I hope you enjoy it! updates every first saturday of the month-
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter one._

Adrien looked out at the rain blanketing paris that afternoon; school had ended for the day and most of the students had gone home already. The only reason he was still there was because his driver's car had broken down and he couldn't drive adrien back to the mansion, and what's worse, he forgot to bring an umbrella that day. He didn't actually mind walking in the rain without one, in fact, he enjoyed it! But his father hates it when Adrien gets wet from the rain, his phone buzzed and he looked down at it,

 **Natalie: please walk home today, your father wants you safe so you'll need to walk with someone else.**

Adrien glanced up and sighed, the only other person still here was (for some odd reason) Marinette. He peeked behind him and saw her looking in her bag, trying to find something… and talking about something he couldn't hear, ' _huh, that's weird. Why's she talking to her purse?_ ' he saw her stop talking and take a deep breath, then she turned toward him and started walking. It looked like her cheeks were slightly red, ' _it must just be the cold today._ ' she stopped next to him and glanced over.  
"Uuummm…. Uh, w-why? I-i mean, um. Is your driver late?" she sounded nervous, he didn't know why though.  
"Yeah, well not exactly. The car broke down so I have to walk home today but I forgot my umbrella." he replied, giving her a tiny smile. He looked at her, "actually, my father said I have to walk with someone else so I stay safe, would you like to accompany me home?" Mairnette's cheeks flushed a little redder, but adrien didn't notice.  
"Y-yeah, s-sure… um, just let me tell my parents." she then took out her phone,  
 **Mari: hey mama, Adrien's ride isn't coming and he needs someone to walk home with him, can I go with him?** a few moments later she got a response.  
 **Mama: sure honey, just be home in time to finish your homework and chores!** "So what'd they say?" he asked, she looked up at him and smiled radiantly.  
"They say it's fine as long as I'm back soon enough to finish my homework!"

He smiled back, ' _you know, if I weren't completely in love with ladybug, Marinette would be an awesome girlfriend._ ' then he remembered something, "oh! Do you have an umbrella? My father hates it when I get wet in the rain." Marinette dug around in her bag for a moment before pulling out exactly what adrien had been talking about.  
"Yep!" she opened it up then held it so both of them could stand under it comfortably. He accidently brushed Marinette's arm with his own, they both blushed a little, one more so than the other. The two teens walked out into the evening rain and started toward adrien's house.  
About halfway there, adrien thought he heard a meowing sound from behind them. "Wait, Marinette did you hear that?" they both stopped,

"what? I don't think I heard anyth-" she was cut off by another meow. "Ok, I definitely heard something that time." he turned around, trying to discern where the noise had come from, she did the same and walked to an alleyway to find a tiny black cat sitting in a soaked cardboard box. Adrien knelt in front of it,  
"Oh. my. Gosh! You are the cutest cat I have ever seen!" he started to wag his finger above the kitten to tease it, unfortunately for adrien's finger, it worked and the cat jumped at it, managing to scratch the finger a little bit. Adrien pulled back, nursing his finger, he looked up at marinette.  
"Wow, I never knew you liked cats so much!" she said, laughing a little. She then knelt beside him, unaware of how close they were, all the two could notice at that moment was the incredibly adorable kitten in front of them. Marinette reached out and pet the cat, "oh goodness, your fur is so soft!" then, turning to adrien. "There's absolutely no possible way in the whole world that we are just going to let this kitten stay out here, one of us needs to take care of it." at this, adrien looked sad.  
"Well unfortunately, I already know what my father's answer would be, it'll be a flat out 'no'." he sighed, wanting so badly to take the kitten home with him.

Marinette was now painfully aware of how disappointed Adrien was, she made up her mind right then to do something crazy. "Y-you know… I m-might be able to.. I'd have to a-ask my parents though." she pet the cat again and smiled, while Adrien looked at her with as much gratitude as he could muster. She got on her phone and took a minute to text her parents about the cat,  
 **Mari: um. Mama? Adrien and I found a stray kitten out on the street, it's too adorable to just leave out here. Would you and papa be fine with me adopting a cat?** they both waited anxiously, her phone buzzed and she almost dropped it she was so nervous about what they'd say.  
 **Mama: we both think it'll be ok for tonight, we'll see if it's ok for a longer period of time after it's been in the house for a night.  
** Marinette jumped up and cheered. She then showed Adrien the text and he smiled so genuinely at her that she thought she was dreaming for a second,  
"this is wonderful Marinette! Now I won't have to worry about it all night, and it'll have a home!" he exclaimed, she agreed,  
"yeah! I don't think my mom or dad could say no to this cutie!" she knelt down again and pet the kitten. Adrien glanced at his phone and saw the time,

"crap. I need to get home, let's go." he helped Marinette get up and then they walked quickly down the street towards Adrien's house.  
When they got there, Natalie let the both of them inside, then walked up to Marinette. "Thank you for accompanying Adrien back home." then Natalie leaned in closer, "between you and me, he very much enjoys having you as a friend. Thank you again, but personally from me." Marinette's cheeks flushed a little.  
"Um.. you're welcome! I like being around him too." she blushed even more. At that point, Adrien walked up to them,  
"i'm sorry you couldn't stay longer, you're a pretty cool girl Marinette! But the kitten is probably cold, I should come over to your house sometime to hang out and see it!" he smiled radiantly at her, she smiled back and gathered her things so she could leave, but she thought of something.  
"Um.. d-do you have a spare blanket or towel?" she asked, Natalie thought for a moment then answered.  
"Yes I think we do, one moment." she walked into a different room, leaving the two teens alone. There was an awkward silence… then Natalie walked back into the room with a plush towel in her hands.  
Marinette took it gratefully, "thanks so much!" she said. Adrien walked to her,

"what's it for? The cat?" he asked, she nodded,  
"yep!" she replied. "And I should get going, my parents don't want me out here for too long, see you tomorrow Adrien!" she opened up her umbrella and walked out the door, then hurried to the place where the kitten was. Luckily, it was still there, "hi there cutie! I'm going to save you from the rain, ok?" the kitten meowed, she took it as an 'ok' so she picked up the cat and bundled it in the towel. The kitten was strangely calm as Marinette pulled it in closer and went back to her house.  
As she was walking, she thought out-loud of names for the little cat. "You know.. If you're a boy, I think I'll call you… ummm….. How about Toshirou! And if you turn out to be a girl…. Maybe Angel!" it meowed at her, Marinette laughed a little bit. "Oh! Do you like the names?" it meowed again and Marinette laughed even more. She went through the door of the bakery and greeted her parents who were waiting for her to come back.

"How was your walk with Adrien?" her mom asked, Marinette blushed slightly.  
"I-it was ok… um, do you want to see the cat we found?" she replied. at this, her dad jumped up excitedly and Marinette unwrapped the kitten from the towel and her father picked it up and looked at the kitten's underside.  
"It's a girl!" he announced, "and what a cute little one she is!" he handed the cat back to his daughter.  
"Wow, how did you know that papa?!" she asked, he chuckled.  
"It was easy! You can tell by whether or not the cat has teets, if it does, it's a girl. If not, a boy!"  
"Ok, well that's good to know!" Marinette said, then her mom started talking.

"Shouldn't you get that cat some food and water? And do you have a place for her to sleep?" she asked, Marinette burst into action and went to the kitchen to grab two bowls for food and water, she took some meat from the fridge and went upstairs to her room to get her new cat situated.  
She started to talk with the cat, "well then, I guess your name is Angel!" she set the bowls down and filled them, then she took the towel and some old blankets to make a bed for Angel. She then set her down in it, once that was done, she took out her homework and started to do it. But before she got halfway through the first page, Angel jumped onto the desk and rubbed her face all over Marinette's. Once she finished her homework, she got ready for bed, she tried to keep Angel in her cat bed, but it didn't work. She just kept jumping into Marinette's bed and cuddling with her. Eventually Marinette just let Angel be. They both fell asleep quickly.

(A/N and there it is! bear in mind that most first chapters suck a whole ton, mine included. please review or follow! I'll be updating about once a week, so check in every so often!)


	2. Chapter 2

_(A/N ok, imma answer some reviews!)_

Demi clayton: thank you for reading it! I'll try my best to post every week!

Nakshatra: I know, that's how you would usually do it, but I didn't want to put it in here because of obvious reasons. (other readers can just skip this, but teets are the cat's nipples and I learned how to do it that way from my aunt that breeds cats. I'm sorry that this is awkward.)

Grapefruit101: I will!

 _calvinstark19: I'm glad you like it so far! and I'm sorry you're allergic._

 _ladybug fan renee: thank you!_

 _(now on to the story!)_

 _Chapter two._

Adrien woke up the next morning feeling oddly happy, he often had the same feeling when he got back from patrol with his lady. ' _that's kinda strange, why would being around Marinette make me feel this way?_ ' he pondered, ' _though after last night, I think I'd like to get to know Marinette a little better._ ' Plagg then woke up and Adrien had an idea. "Hey Plagg, do you know who Ladybug is under the mask?" The black kwami yawned lazily,  
"yeah, I've known from the beginning."  
"Then why haven't you told me!?"  
Plagg suddenly became uncharacteristically serious. "Because kid, when a kwami reveals who the heroes are, it only goes downhill. I once did it by mistake and that chat noir ended up killing himself." Adrien was shocked, but Plagg continued, "that's why, kid. It's not that I don't want to, cuz I do, I want more than Camembert to be able to see Tikki, but I can't reveal it to you." Adrien nodded, understanding the risks. Though still a little confused, said;  
"so, I won't ever be allowed to figure it out? Or can i, but I have to do it by myself?"  
"It's the second one, kid." He sighed, relieved that there was still hope for him and Ladybug. But before he could think another happy thought, Plagg was begging for cheese.

~•~ later, at the school. ~•~

Marinette walked up the steps of the school building, unusually early for her. Partly because Angel had woken her up by meowing loudly for food, she resolved to go after school to get some proper cat food for Angel. She heard a car door shut behind her, seems like she got here even before Adrien! Tikki was in Marinette's purse eating a cookie when she sensed Plagg nearby, she smiled and reached out with her mind. ' _ **good morning, Plagg.**_ ' she said, she felt Plagg become happy.  
' _ **hi Cookie.**_ ' he replied, Cookie being a fond nickname he made for her, ' _ **you're usually late, aren't you?**_ ' he asked. Tikki laughed quietly and responded,  
' _ **yeah, but thanks to the new cat, Mari woke up a lot earlier than normal.**_ '  
' _ **I guess Adrien has some competition now, doesn't he?**_ ' both the kwamis laughed at his comment.  
' _ **indeed he does!**_ ' Tikki said, ' _ **I hope they figure out soon, I want to**_ _ **see**_ _**you again, Plagg.**_ ' she felt a strong longing for the black cat kwami, and she knew he could feel it too. After a moment, he responded.  
' _ **I do too. Though, this morning the kid was asking about whether I knew who Ladybug is, so I told him what happens when they don't find out for themselves.**_ ' Tikki's mood darkened, she knew that Plagg still felt bad about that incident.

Plagg could feel the change in her mood, ' _ **Cookie, are you ok?**_ ' he asked.  
' _ **yeah, I am. I was just thinking about that. Peter was an amazing black cat wielder, maybe the best one you've ever had. And he loved Jessica so much. He didn't quite know what he was in for by asking you about Jessica, you had never run into that before so you weren't ready either.. neither of us were.**_ ' the two kwami fell into a grim silence, Then said farewell as their wielders went to class.

Marinette was walking to her first class when she tripped over her own feet, she fell, but only her arm hit the ground. "What?" She looked up to see Adrien grabbing her other arm, keeping her from falling on the hard concrete, he helped her up.  
"Are you ok Mari? You're not hurt, right?" He asked, though Marinette couldn't respond right away, she eventually nodded. Adrien smiled at her, "ok, good. I wouldn't like it if you got injured." Marinette blushed and started to stammer.  
"Um.. w-we sh-should go t-to the late or we're going to be class! I-i mean! We should go to the class or we're going to be late!" Adrien checked the time, then said.  
"Yeah, we should go. Um, can we walk together?" He asked, she nodded vigorously and the two walked to class together. On the way, Adrien was curious, so he asked. "So, how's the cat? Is it ok?" Marinette smiled at him,  
"yeah! My dad figured out that she's a girl, so I named her Angel! Though, I do need to go shopping for some cat food after school." She said and smiled again.  
He didn't know why but when Adrien saw Marinette smile, he felt like his love for Ladybug was rivaled, by Marinette!? ' _what is going on!? I love Ladybug! I feel like I'm cheating on her by… liking… Marinette._ ' He didn't think about it anymore as an impulse seized him.  
"Um. Can I go with you? Shopping, I mean." He asked, then internally cursed himself for being untrue to his lady. Meanwhile, Marinette was almost paralyzed, the only things that were still moving were her legs. At this point, Alya was walking up the steps when she saw Adrien and Mari actually talking! She was just about to freak out to the extreme, but Nino came up behind her, though before he could say anything to the brunette, she grabbed him and turned him so he was looking at the subjects of her fangirling.

"Wow, never thought that'd happen." Nino said, Alya punched him in the arm.  
"Well _**I**_ did! Just… Not exactly like this." She replied, then continued as Nino rubbed his bruised arm. "I wonder what happened between them?" both Alya and Nino were very confused, but they became determined to find out what had gotten their best friends to act this way. After a few minutes of talking about what could have happened and how to find that out, Alya and Nino carefully walked nearby Adrien and Marinette, close enough to be able to listen in on their conversation, and they were both surprised to hear what came next.  
Marinette finally realized that Adrien was waiting for a response, so she replied hastily. "O-oh! Um. Y-y-yeah! You c-can c-come to the m-me with sh-shop! I-i mean! You c-can come t-to the sh-shop w-with me!" She laughed awkwardly, but Adrien was smiling at her! Both teens were completely unaware of their best friends listening in on the exchange.  
"Awesome!" He said, they walked into the classroom. "I'll see you after school, and I'll try to convince my father to let me go too." They sat down in their seats followed by Alya and Nino, Marinette and Adrien both got questioned heavily by their friends before the lesson started.

Finally the school day was over, everyone went home to relax for awhile. Adrien and Mari made plans to go home first, mainly so he could ask his father about going shopping with Marinette. They would meet up at three thirty at the park to go shopping for various cat supplies. Adrien said bye to Nino and got into the car, as he was driven home he thought of what he would say to his father and how to say it so both of them are happy, (or at most for Gabriel, content.) The car pulled up to the gates and when they opened, went in. Adrien went to his room to set his homework down and to prepare himself for what he was about to do, he asked Natalie to see if his father was free for a few minutes. She came back with his response, "your father says he can see you right now." She said.  
"Thank you, I'll be down in a moment." He replied, then Natalie walked out of the room.  
Plagg flew out of Adrien's jacket, "are you sure you wanna do this kid?" Adrien rolled his eyes,  
"yes, I am you glutton."  
"Hey! Be nice, I'm the one who gives you your powers, aren't I?"  
"Yeah… but that doesn't mean you're not a pig disguised as a cat!" He retorted, then walked out of his room and down the stairs to his father's office. He knocked,  
"come in."Was the muffled answer, he opened the large door and walked up to his father's desk. Gabriel looked up, "yes? What do you need?" Adrien took a deep breath,  
"I… I would like to go with a friend to go shopping." his father gained a small amount of interest.  
"Which friend are you talking about?" Adrien paused,  
"Marinette Dupain Cheng, she's a fairly new friend from class." Gabriel stood up,  
"do you, have feelings for this girl?" Adrien was taken aback.  
"Y-yeah.. I guess so, though I don't really know." He found himself blushing, therefore proving his father's theory.

"You may go with her today. But you must bring her here tomorrow, so have her make plans to meet with me." Gabriel sat back down and excused his son from the room,  
"thank you, Father." Adrien said, he smiled at Natalie as he passed her, on the way to his room, he thought about what his father had said, ' _do_ _I like Mari? I think I might! But even so, I won't be untrue to my Ladybug._ ' he opened the door to his room to find Plagg eating half a wheel of cheese in one bite! "Plagg you pig! Really?!" The kwami answered while the cheese was still in his mouth,  
"mhesh" (probably meaning 'yes') Adrien rolled his eyes.  
"Well hurry up, we need to go in.." he checked the clock and his eyes widened, " **NOW**?! holy crap! How long did that meeting with father take!?" He rushed around the room, grabbing various winter clothes: a sweater, a hat, and his light blue scarf. When he was ready he called for his driver to take him to the park.

(A/N Ok, this is more of an explanation, not the actual story. But I didn't want you guys to be agonizing over why Peter killed himself; so here we go. Peter and Jessica were previous miraculous wielders. Peter loved the Ladybug side of Jessica and he liked her civilian side too, but it was the opposite for her. Jessica didn't like the Black Cat, and she disliked Peter even more. So when Plagg accidentally revealed who Jessica was, Peter was ecstatic and he tried to get her to love him without telling her directly who he was. But when that failed he told her, and she said.  
"You honestly think I would love someone as stuck up as **you**? I would rather _**die**_ than fall in love with you!" So then Peter fell into depression and eventually, during his last transformation he said goodbye to Plagg and then he used his own cataclysm on himself but before he died, he took off the ring and put it back in the box.

I'm sorry about the super long author's note, but I wanted to explain to you guys what happened. Thanks for reading! I do not own any of the characters that I write situations for, this is purely for me (or anyone else who was wondering) to try and imagine what these characters would do in different situations.)


	3. Chapter 3

A/N I'm so sorry this ones late, so much has been happening I forgot to update! this one os a little shorter than usual, I'll make sure to upload every saturday and not forget, again, I'm sorry! I hope you enjoy this chapter!

 _Chapter three._

Marinette had been at the park for a while, but only because she was so excited about going shopping with Adrien that she arrived super early, while she was waiting, she played with a group of kids that needed an extra player. She had just said goodbye to the kids when Adrien's car pulled up to the sidewalk, he got out and told the driver something then walked over to where Marinette was recovering from the game with the kids, she was happy to see that the scarf she had made him was around his neck. "Hi! Have you been waiting long? Sorry I'm a bit late." He asked while habitually scratching the back of his head,  
"no not at all! I just got here a few minutes ago!" She replied.  
"Oh, that's good. I, uh, I saw you playing with those kids over there, did you have fun?" He said, Marinette blushed.  
"Ok, so I did get here a little bit early…" Adrien laughed a little, then held out his hand,  
"shall we go then?" she took his hand and the two teens blushed,  
"y-y-yeah! L-let's go!" she said. They walked down the street to the pet store, talking to each other. (Though it was mostly Adrien who did the talking.)  
"So, I… Don't really know that much about you, I think I'd like to get to know you better Marinette." Adrien said while scratching the back of his head again.

Marinette thought for a minute, "um… well, I guess I like baking and just working in the kitchen in general." She nervously scratched the side of her face. Adrien looked interested, so she continued.  
"I like drawing, a-and designing clothes. I g-guess I also enjoy sewing." She said as she fingered the embroidery on the skirt she was wearing,  
"th-that's amazing! I'm not nearly as creative as you Mari!" His eyes widened and he looked at her apologetically.  
"What? Why are you looking at me like that?" he looked down,  
"i-I'm sorry, I called you Mari without asking if I could." He said, Marinette started laughing and she couldn't stop herself. At this point, Adrien was thoroughly confused.  
"S-silly! (Laugh) y-you don't have to (laughing harder) ask me that sort of thing!" She said, laughing all the way through.  
"Ok," he replied, "I guess it's just years of having to call my dad Father every time I talk to him that made me say that." by then, Marinette had gotten over her laughing fit.  
"You can call me whatever you want, Adrien! I don't care if it's Mari, Marinette, or anything else! Heck, Alya just calls me 'Girl' most of the time!" She said, then smiled at Adrien.  
Both the teens were starting to feel their faces getting warm, even though it was the middle of November. They arrived at the pet store and went in, going straight for the cat supplies aisle. "Alright, what do we need first?" Marinette asked.  
"Well, Angel is going to need food, a litter box and litter, water and food bowls, and a Laser pointer." Adrien informed her,  
"what about catnip?" She wondered. He thought for a moment, ' _hmmm.. I wonder if -since I'm kinda a cat- catnip will affect me? Though I guess I'm not an actual cat._ ' he broke away from his thoughts and answered Mari,  
"yeah, we can get that if you want!" though he wasn't so sure if he would react to it the way cats do. They went through the store and got everything they needed for Angel; except for the laser pointer and the catnip, it took nearly everything Adrien had to be able to resist chasing the red dot when Marinette tested the laser, but when they walked past the catnip; he almost couldn't stop himself. Adrien was getting intoxicated by even the subtle smell of the still growing leaves, Mari picked one of the plants up, but before he could stop her she rubbed a leaf between her fingers and smelled the oil it made.  
"Hmm, Adrien this smells nice!" She held out the plant; further endangering Adrien's sanity,  
"n-no thanks. I'm g-good, really." He said, trying to breathe as little as possible.  
"Oh, but Adrien! It smells **really** good, you're missing out!" Marinette said, but Adrien already knew that, he wanted to eat the entire plant right there; and he would've if Mari hadn't have been with him.  
"Really, I don't think I should smell the catnip, I don't like it as much as you do." He lied, she looked down at the plant.  
"Ok, maybe Angel will like it more?" She said. They paid for the supplies and went back to Marinette's house, on the way there they saw Alya and Nino in the park; Alya freaked out from seeing them together so much that she woke her date up from sleeping on her shoulder. When Adrien and Marinette got back to the house, they found Mr. Dupain playing with Angel and trying to scratch her belly; getting scratches of his own in return.

Marinette picked Angel up gently and took her upstairs to her room while Adrien carried all the supplies. (Thanks to his training as a superhero.) Mari grabbed the cat bed from him and set it on the floor in the place of the improv one she made, and so it went until the entire pile had been placed around the room where they wanted them to be. Adrien and Marinette stretched out over the couch,  
"well, now everything is put away I think we should grab the laser pointer and play with Angel, don't you?" She said; he nodded,  
"yeah! Let's mess with her a little!" He replied, "Angel isn't the only cat you're messing with…" he added under his breath.  
"What?"  
"N-nothing!" he grabbed the laser and turned it on in front of the kitten, it seemed he could more easily resist chasing it when he was controlling the red dot; Angel however chased after it with a vengeance seen only once before by Adrien when he wouldn't give Plagg his cheese. But while he was playing with Angel, Marinette got up and grabbed the catnip.  
He started panicking internally when he smelled it, "h-hey Mari! I forgot to t-tell you, but my father would like to have you meet him tomorrow!" He said hastily. She stopped dead, thankfully not bringing the catnip any closer.  
"R-really?! When? I-I don't think I have plans f-for tomorrow.. but, why?!" She said, alarmed. Adrien scratched the back of his head,  
"he does this with all my friends to see if they're going to be a bad influence on me.. it's kinda embarrassing." He looked down, smiling awkwardly then continued.  
"He doesn't have a set time he'd like to meet you at, he said it's up to you." Marinette set the catnip down to Adrien's relief and grabbed her phone, and after tapping a bit replied to Adrien,  
"well, I really don't have much to do tomorrow except at nine p.m. but any other time is ok for me, maybe after lunch?" He nodded, then before he could stop himself said.  
"maybe you could meet him before lunch so that if he approves, you and I could get something to eat together?" The Chat Noir in Adrien's head was facepalming so hard at what he had just said to his princess.

Marinette blushed until she matched Tikki, "y-yeah, I'll t-try to do th-that." She said. Adrien was blushing too but it was less than Marinette, he smiled at her.  
"Awesome! I-I'm glad…" he looked at his watch, "oh, dang. It's nearly time for me to go back, I'd better call the driver." And he did, after less than a minute on the phone he had his ride arranged and only five minutes till he had to leave.  
"I'm sorry you have to go so soon, I really l-liked hanging out with you!" Marinette looked down, "I'll make sure to make some room before lunch tomorrow." She said, he nodded.  
"Yeah, I hope he approves of you as my friend." they played with Angel until Marinette's parents poked their heads through the trap door,  
"Adrien, your ride is here. It was nice having you over, we hope you can come again!" Their daughter glared at them until Adrien turned toward her.  
"I'll see you tomorrow then!" He said, she smiled.  
"Y-yeah! See you then!" He walked down into the bakery below and into his driver's car. As he was driving away he thought to himself, ' _she really is an awesome girl! Though it got a little too close for comfort with the catnip, I didn't know I did that!_ ' meanwhile Plagg had a different train of thought.  
' _ **I was so close! She was in that room, though if I had flown out right then, Cookie's chosen would have noticed me for sure. *Sigh* being a lovestruck kwami is tough.**_ ' Adrien got to his house and went to his room to get away from the dullness of the rest of the mansion, he flopped onto his bed and Plagg flew out of his jacket.  
"Plagg what is happening to me?!" Adrien asked, though it sounded rather muffled due to his face being stuck in a bunch of pillows,  
"normal teenager stuff. Trust me, kid. I've seen it happen thousands of times." The kwami answered.  
"But I can't like Mari, right? I love Ladybug! I can't betray her!" Adrien said, then paused, "can I?"


	4. Chapter 4

_(a/n sorry that this one is late! I'm currently also working on an original story that i eventually want to publish and all the chapters so far have been ones that i wrote before I got serious about my book, so after the nest update things will be slowing down a bit. i probably won't be able to post every week. but I'm hoping that the way i do this will let me post at least once a month, sorry for the late update and short chapter. I'll be working on making them longer.)_

 _Chapter four_

The next morning Marinette got woken up by Angel again, she sprung into action; she got everything ready for later that day when she would meet Adrien's father. "Hmm… he is a designer, maybe I should bring some of the designs I've been working on! But which ones?" She dug around in her closet of clothes she had made, and picked a few. Then grabbed her phone, and texted Adrien. She had gotten Adrien's number from Alya beforehand.  
 **Mari: hey Adrien, should I bring a few of the designs I've made when I meet your father?** Marinette continued to prepare until her phone buzzed,  
 **Hot Stuff ❤️❤️❤️: sure! I think he'd appreciate your talent!** She blushed a little then grabbed two outfits that she had made; a Ladybug themed turtleneck with black jeans and red heel boots, and a Chat Noir themed long sleeved-short skirt dress with black tights, silver shoes, and a black choker with a small golden bell on the front. She carefully folded the clothes and put them in a box so they wouldn't crumple. Marinette sat down on her lounge couch and sighed as Tikki flew out,  
"wow Marinette! You're going to meet Adrien's father! Aren't you excited?" Tikki said. Marinette sighed again,  
"yeah.. but I'm so nervous, what if I stumble over my words? What if he doesn't like the outfits?! If he doesn't approve of me being Adrien's friend, then we'll never get married, then we won't live happily ever after!" She collapsed and started crying hysterically, Tikki floated over and patted Marinette on the shoulder.  
"Oh Marinette, it's going to be ok! Just try and not collapse in front of Adrien's dad!" The chibi ladybug said. Marinette looked up, tears still in her eyes, "besides Marinette, you're Ladybug! If you can handle battling akumas almost everyday, you can definitely handle meeting Adrien's father!" Tikki continued. The bluenette stood up and nodded enthusiastically,  
"you're right, Tikki! I _can_ do this!" She exclaimed. Then, from down in the bakery she heard her mom calling for her help with the customers. "Coming Mama!" And with that, she rushed down the stairs; very clearly anticipating her trip to Adrien's house later that morning.

Marinette wasn't the only one who was excited, Adrien had been up early anyway for a photo shoot, and his photographer didn't have to redo hardly any of the shots to get Adrien's expression right. After he got home he was sitting on his couch when Plagg flew over to him, "wooooow kid, I haven't seen anyone _this_ lovestruck since my last wielder! **Blech**!" The kwami said. Adrien was suddenly paying attention,  
"y-you think I'm in.. love? With someone other than my Ladybug? How dare you." Plagg rolled his eyes,  
' _ **hopeless! None of my other wielders were this blind!**_ ' he thought. "Listen kid, all I'm saying is you're going to feel bad about this later." he said, Adrien got up off the couch and grabbed his phone.  
"What I'm wondering is where she'll want to go for lunch after she meets with father, should we go to a cafe? Maybe we could go back to her house, get some pastries, then go to a park? I-i don't know what she likes!" Plagg shook his head,  
' _ **that is IF your dad even approves, kid.**_ ' Adrien was one of the most skilled wielders, but it seemed that the more fighting skill a miraculous holder has, the more powerful the magic holding the identities in place is.  
Adrien finally decided on going to a cafe for lunch, then walking around the park. He started worrying about what to wear when Plagg laughed. "You wanna know what's funny?" he asked, Adrien raised an eyebrow, "a _model_ trying to figure out what to _wear_!" Plagg was is hysterics at this point but his wielder was not amused.  
"Come on, Plagg! You know I don't know why I'm acting like this!" he said, Adrien had been confused ever since the night he and Marinette found Angel. He didn't know whether he liked Mari, or loved Ladybug as much anymore; it was driving him insane. Adrien looked at the clock, one hour till she gets here.

"One hour till I need to be there, Tikki!" Marinette squeaked, "what should I wear? What do you think Adrien and I are going to do afterwards?" she gasped. "Oh my gosh, what if his dad doesn't like me?! Tikki!" the tiny kwami consoled her wielder.  
' _ **We already went over this though..**_ ' then turning her thoughts toward Plagg, ' _ **what are we going to do with these two Plagg?**_ ' it took a moment, but the black cat kwami replied.  
' _ **I don't know, Cookie. Mine is just as hopeless as yours! Heh, a model worrying about what to wear, THAT'S funny.**_ ' Tikki laughed too,  
' _ **well, let's just hope that Marinette is able to be Adrien's friend, and that there isn't an akuma today.**_ ' she said. He agreed with her and they said goodbye for now, then returned to their charges. Tikki helped Marinette pick out something to wear, and it ended up being another outfit she had designed; a pastel pink shirt with sleeves that reach a little bit past the elbow, blue skinny jeans, and black flats. She went over to the mirror to tame her hair and get it into her twin ponytails, when she was done with that she checked her clock.  
"Ah! Only fifteen minutes! Let's go, hide Tikki!" Marinette said, the kwami flew into her purse and settled herself. Marinette made sure to remember the clothes she needed to bring, then texted Adrien as she rushed out the door.

Adrien's phone lit up, he fumbled to check it. **Mari: I'm on my way, be there in fifteen minutes!** He smiled and replied, **Adrien: ok, see you then!** He then asked Natalie to inform his father that Marinette would be here soon.

…..

…

The doorbell finally rang, Natalie checked on the camera then let Marinette in. Adrien walked over. "Hey Mari! I'm glad you could come." he said and smiled at her, she blushed and there was a bit of an awkward silence, but Natalie saved them.  
"Adrien, your father would like to see your friend now. Follow me, miss." she walked away and Marinette scrambled to follow.  
Natalie opened the large doors to Mr. Agreste's office and ushered Marinette inside, she stood there awkwardly for a moment before Gabriel told her to sit down; then the interview began. He started,  
"hello miss…" he said, pausing for Marinette to fill in her name for him.  
"Oh! M-Marinette, Marinette Dupain-Cheng." she replied nervously, he was thoughtful for a moment.  
"You seem familiar, I remember seeing you somewhere before." he stated, waiting for Marinette to talk.  
"Oh, y-yeah! I was in the d-derby hat contest a while ago, I.. I also uh, won it." she said, Mr. Agreste nodded his head,  
"ahh yes, you have great talent from what I saw that day. You are an aspiring designer, is that true?" he asked. Marinette lit up, forgetting all her previous nervousness.  
"Yes I am! I really love to design clothing, it's something I really enjoy doing. I actually brought a couple of the outfits I've designed with me!" she said excitedly, Marinette looked at him and he gave a quick nod. She sprung up from her seat and grabbed the two boxes she had brought, "they're Ladybug and Chat Noir themed, both female outfits, and I'm pretty happy with how they turned out!" she said as she laid the garments out on Gabriel's large desk, he looked at them with a slightly surprised face.  
"Who tailored these for you?" he asked while running a hand along the stitching in the Ladybug sweater. "Um, I did. See, I enjoy sewing too." she replied, a tiny bit of nervousness creeping back into the tone of her voice.

Mr. Agreste stared straight into Marinette's eyes, "these are expertly made, miss Dupain-cheng." Mari's eyes widened until they were the size of dinner plates.  
"R-really?! I didn't think that they were _that_ well made." she laughed awkwardly, Gabriel cleared his throat and Marinette snapped back into reality.  
"Now," he said, "back to the original point of this meeting." he stared her down. "Why do you want to be friends with Adrien?" he asked, Marinette took a moment to calm her frantic brain, then took a deep breath.  
"Because, sir. I admire him, but not in the way that other girls do! I don't just like him for his looks or status, I like him because he's always kind to everyone at school! He always stands up to chloe and he doesn't let her get away with a lot of the things she does. Plus, on his first day, I thought he was a jerk because I saw him trying to take gum off the seat I was going to sit in, but I thought he was the one who put it there. Later that day he apologized and… i.. I've l-loved him ever since." she explained, Blushing profusely. "So _that's_ why I want to be friends with Adrien, not because it could get me something, not because I only love him for his looks. Because he's chivalrous, and always willing to help those around him." she said boldly. Gabriel looked at her with interest, not only was she a talented designer and seamstress, she also genuinely liked Adrien.

"Very well, you may be Adrien's friend." Marinette's entire face lit up like a christmas tree,  
"thank you so much Mr, Agreste! You won't regret this!" she said as she beamed at him. He nodded once and she gathered up her things, said thank you once again then walked out the door.


	5. Chapter 5

_(A/N ok, sorry again. I am super bad at uploading on time, but from now on the uploads will be every first saturday of the month. and I will set a reminder for myself. but the extra time between updates is so that I can write longer chapters and get them out with better quality each month. that's enough babble, Enjoy the chapter!)_

 _Chapter five._

Adrien waited anxiously for Marinette to come back out of his father's office, during the seemingly long period of time he almost started pacing in circles, but Natalie walked up to him. "You look worried, Adrien." she observed, he jumped and she smirked internally.  
"What? N-no, I'm not worried! Why would you say that?" he replied, obviously flustered.  
"No reason," Natalie teased, "but, I do have to say. Your ears are more red than usual, and you look a little flushed." Adrien tensed and blushed even more then deflated a little bit.  
"H-how did you figure out?" he asked, Natalie chuckled a tiny bit.  
"It certainly wasn't the hardest thing to find out, no offence." she said, smiling a little. Adrien looked down and scratched the back of his head,  
"is it really that obvious? Do you think she knows?" he asked. She shook her head,  
"well, it is pretty obvious, but I don't think that your friend knows." she answered. Adrien sighed in relief, he was about to ask Natalie another question; but then Marinette came back through his father's office doors smiling so bright she could rival Ladybug with how amazing she looked.  
Adrien practically ran to Marinette, "did he say yes?" he asked; though, by Mari's face he could probably tell how the meeting went.  
"Yes!" she squeaked, "yes he did! We can be friends, and hang out! And your father is okay with it!" Adrien picked up Marinette in a giant hug, he had the most dopey grin on his face and he knew Natalie could see it, and he didn't care. Adrien stepped out of the hug and smiled at Marinette, who was almost paralysed; he didn't notice though.  
"So Mari, do you want to come with me to get some lunch?" he asked her. She snapped out of her daze and answered,  
"y-yeah! Sure, where are we g-going?" Adrien smirked,  
"you're just going to have to figure that out! Come on, let's go!" he said and grabbed Marinette's hand, pulling her out the front doors.

"First," Adrien said as they were walking down the street where they had found Angel, "we're going to your house to drop off your designs. Then you and I get to go to a cafe for lunch! And after that, it's to the park!" they got to Marinette's house and dropped off the outfits, said hello to her parents, and grabbed a couple croissants. Then Adrien pulled his new friend off to the best cafe in town. They sat down and ordered, while they were waiting Adrien tried at some conversation. "So… wh-what kind of designs are you working on?" he asked, Marinette jumped a little then answered,  
"oh! Uh…. N-nothing much, just trying to finish a couple of skirts, and I might start on a… another Chat Noir themed one." Adrien smiled,  
"another? You already made one themed after him?" he asked, Mari nodded.  
"Y-y-yeah, it's one of the two I showed your father. Along with a Ladybug one." she replied.  
Their food and drinks arrived, "thanks!" Adrien said to the waiter, then turned back to Marinette. "Who's your favorite? Superhero, I mean." he asked, Marinette took a moment to think.  
"Hmmmm…. Well i'd have to say Chat Noir, even though his puns are insufferable. Ladybug is lucky to have a partner like him!" she said. Adrien's eyes widened a little bit, he smiled at his princess. Marinette continued, "I once helped him on a mission," she said.  
"Evilustrator, right?" he asked. She nodded,  
"yeah! He came to my house and asked me to help him capture Nathaniel's akuma. Though, I did kinda have to tell him how to do his job."  
"Really?"

"Yep! Nate trapped us in a box on a sinking ship, and Chat was trying to get out of the box every way except for the one that actually worked! **I** had to show him how to point his baton!" Marinette started laughing, and Adrien laughed with her. "Who's your favorite out of the two?" she asked him, Adrien didn't even have to think.  
"Ladybug, for sure." he said, then started counting on his fingers. "She's amazing, beautiful, smart, kind, willing to help everyone in need, even chloe! And what's more, even though she didn't feel like she was the right girl for the job at first, she stayed determined and thanks to her, paris is a safer place!" both teens were blushing a little,  
"well, I'm sure that she feels very grateful to have such an amazing supporter!" Marinette said. Adrien was about to say something else when he heard a scream; and screams meant an akuma.  
Both their faces hardened, "an akuma! Go hide somewhere safe!" they said at the same time, shocking eachother.  
"No! You go hide!" Marinette said,  
"but what about you Mari?" replied Adrien.  
"Don't worry! Just go hide!" she said urgently,  
"NO! I won't go without you!" he yelled, Marinette gasped and realised she wasn't going to get away to transform easily.  
"Fine!" she yelled back, "i'll hide too, let's go!" she then ran toward the bathroom of the cafe, Adrien followed suit, except he went for the men's room. Once they were in the stalls they called their kwamis out,  
"Tikki!"  
"Plagg!"  
"SPOTS ON!"  
"CLAWS OUT!"

The heroes burst out of the bathrooms through the windows and landed in front of the cafe. "Wonderful to see you, M'Lady." Chat Noir said as they began analysing the damage the akuma had done already,  
"you too, Chat. what kind of powers do you think HawkMoth gave to someone this time?" ladybug asked, Chat put his hands on his hips.  
"I don't know, but I know how we can find out! Shall we, Buggaboo?" he replied, Ladybug shook her head.  
"Yes, let's go. But you need to stop calling me Buggaboo! I know it helped that one time with copy-cat, but that doesn't mean I like it. So stop playing around." the two heroes jumped into action, after a few minutes they found the akuma.  
He was a florist who's shop was being taken by the city because he didn't make enough money to pay the bills. Thus, he had been turned into FlorRage. He could shoot green bursts of energy out of the flower patterned watch on his left wrist that turned people into flowers that he controlled. Ladybug and Chat Noir made short work of the villain and afterwards, Chat even bought some flowers for Ladybug.  
"I really don't need these, Chat." she said, he smiled at her.  
"I know M'lady, but that guy needed some support. What better way to give it than buy some flowers?" he said, Ladybug nodded.  
"I guess you're right, and now that people have seen Paris' heroes buy from him, they'll be all over his shop! Clever thinking Kitty." she concluded, scratching her partner under the chin, she paused when she heard him purr. "Ah-ha! So you _can_ purr! That wasn't just my imagination on the train!" Chat Noir pulled back a tiny bit, blushing.  
"Th-that was a new thing, the purring. I didn't know I could do it either." he replied, scratching the back of his head.

Ladybug laughed, "well, we both only have a couple minutes left. See you later Chaton, Bug Out!" she then used her yo-yo to wrap around a chimney, and was pulled away to a safe place to de-transform. Chat sighed,  
"she's falling for me, I just know it." he said. Then jumped back to the cafe he was at before to de-transform, and to make sure that Marinette was safe.  
Marinette dashed back into the girls bathroom, just before she heard someone at the door.  
"Marinette! Are you ok? The akuma is gone now!" Adrien called from the other side, Marinette sighed, glad that Adrien was ok.  
"Yeah! I'm fine, are you? You're not hurt!?" she called back,  
"I'm fine, not a scratch!" he replied. Marinette opened the door and walked out, and to her complete surprise; Adrien hugged her!  
"A-adrien? A-a-are you ok?" she asked, shocked by the hug. He pulled out of the hug but held her shoulders,  
"yeah!" he said, smiling. "I'm fine, I was just a little worried, that's all." he let go of her. "Do you still want to go to the park? Or should I take you home?" he asked, Marinette hesitated; she still wanted to spend time with Adrien, but her parents were probably worried after the akuma attack.  
"We should go back to my house, my parents are bound to be worried. The attack was most likely on the news." She said, Adrien looked down; wishing his father would care that much about him for more than just his modeling.

He nodded, "yeah, let's go!" he said. They started walking towards Marinette's house, when they got inside, Marinette's parents wrapped both the teens in a giant hug. Adrien was shocked by the affection, but he tried to soak it in while could, he liked the Dupain-Chengs; they had always been very nice to him. After the bear hug, they invited Adrien upstairs to have lunch since he and Marinette hadn't gotten to finish theirs because of the akuma. On the table upstairs in the dining room, there were sandwiches for the family and Adrien. They all sat down and ate,  
"so, how was your day before the attack started?" Mari's father asked.  
"It was awesome! We went to the cafe by the park for lunch, and we were planning on going for a walk afterward." Adrien replied, "but then the akuma happened so we came back here." they finished their lunch and cleaned the table,  
"so, are you going to go back to your house? Or do you want to stay here for a little while longer?" Marinette's mom asked after they were done cleaning. Adrien thought for a moment,  
"I think it should be fine if I stay here, my father isn't expecting me back until later this evening. How's that sound, Mari?" He asked, Marinette squeaked a little.  
"S-sure! We can play Mecha Strike 3 if you want!"  
"Awesome, let's go!" He grabbed Marinette's hand and pulled her up the stairs, not noticing the knowing looks on Marinette's parents' faces.


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N (alright! the chapter after this one will be the last chapter, but do not despair! you can request one shots in the reviews and I'll write them and post them here once a month, so if you have something you'd like to see just ask! as long as it's clean.)_ _Chapter six._

Quite a while later, the score was ten-to-two. Adrien leaned back in his chair and looked over at Marinette, ' _how is it that she's so good at this game that she can still almost beat me with Angel hogging all her attention?_ ' he smirked and caught the cat's eye then winked, which didn't go unnoticed by Mari. "HA! I knew it!" she exclaimed, pointing accusatory fingers at the two. "I _knew_ you were conspiring against me!" she threw the controller that Adrien had set down at him and smacked the FIGHT button. "You know what this means, Agreste. I'm not letting you win again." she turned back to the screen, a serious expression set on her face. Adrien found her serious eyes and challenging smirk rather cute, but he stopped himself.

 _Only m'lady, only m'lady._ He repeated over and over on his head, trying to distract his mind from how blaringly adorable Marinette was. He picked up the controller from the floor where it had landed and smiled, "well how are you going to stop me from winning?" he asked, pulling something out of his pocket. "When I have an advantage?" the something turned out to be the lucky charm Marinette had given Adrien before the Gamer incident.

Marinette started blushing profusely, seeing that he had kept the charm. They both brought their attention back to the screen and played another round of Ultimate mecha strike 3. Adrien won. "Yes! Adrien style, boo-ya!" he exclaimed, they both laughed and were about to play another round but Angel hopped up onto the desk and started meowing for attention, which she promptly received when Adrien set his controller down and swooped up the kitten in his arms. Angel purred loudly and Adrien almost joined her, but was able to stop himself. ' _You're Adrien right now, not Chat Noir. so start acting like it!_ ' he scolded himself.

"You know," Marinette said, "I haven't let her back outside yet, we should take her up to the balcony!" she stood up and headed for the trap door above her bed. Adrien followed her out and stood next to her, reveling in the cool night air.

"This is my favorite time of night." he said, Marinette nodded.

"Yeah, let's just hope a certain cat doesn't come to join us." she laughed, Adrien was surprised by her remark but decided to find out a little more.

"Are you talking about Chat Noir?"

"Yeah."

"Do you have something against him?"

"Oh, no! Never!" she exclaimed.

He smirked, "alright, a different question then."

Marinette tilted her head, "what is it?"

"Do you think Ladybug really needs Cha-" he was cut off by Marinette.

"Don't you dare, Agreste. Chat Noir is important and special to Ladybug, no one in all of paris, or the entire world could ever replace him! Even though he flirts with her incessantly, and makes horrible puns, she still values him as her partner, yes but as her best friend too!" she finished, Adrien frowned though.

"How do you know how much he flirts with her? Or about his puns?" he asked.

"Umm… Well, you see…. She didn't want me talking about it, but she kinda….. Comes here and tells me about how she feels. I don't know her identity, I'm just someone for her to confide in when she's feeling stressed by everything." she explained, Adrien set Angel down and watched her try to eat one of the potted plants.

"Oh, that's really cool that she trusts you that much." he said, his phone buzzed and he checked it, "the gorilla is here, I'll see you at school!" Adrien went back through the trap door and down to the front of the store, saying goodbye to Marinette's parents.

Marinette realised the time and went to go say goodnight to her mom and dad, she got ready for bed but she didn't get into her bed. Tonight was a patrol night, Tikki flew to Marinette once she had finished her cookie. "That was close, Marinette. What if he finds out that you're Ladybug?" she asked, Marinette smiled.

"He won't, trust me." she reassured her kwami, "now let's go! Tikki, SPOTS ON!"

Ladybug zipped away from her house and towards the Eiffel tower to meet up with Chat Noir. when she got there he was already waiting for her.

"Hello m'lady, how are you tonight?" he asked. She smiled at him.

"I'm doing wonderfully, Chaton!" she said, he cocked his head to the side.

"That's good, what game do you want to play after patrol?" Chat wondered, Ladybug thought for a moment.

"Twenty questions?"

"Sounds _purr_ fect, M'lady." he punned, Ladybug rolled her eyes and grabbed her yo-yo.

"Usual routes, meet back here in ninety minutes." Chat Noir nodded and vaulted off the tower at the same time as Ladybug. They made their rounds, with no potential Akuma attacks, and met up at the Eiffel tower again. "Anything happen on your side Chat?" Ladybug asked, Chat Noir shook his head.

"Clean as a kitten's paw, what about you?"

"Same here. Now, I believe we were going to play twenty questions." she said, Chat smiled.

"Indeed, M'lady. I'll let you go first." he replied, Ladybug took a minute to think. Then she smirked at her partner.

"You'll never get this one." she challenged, Chat smirked back.

"Challenge accepted. Is it a plant?"

"Nope!"

"An animal?"

"Oui."

"Is it a mammal?"

"Yes."

"Hmm.. Is it smaller than a toaster?"

"Yes." she laughed. He scratched his chin.

"Is it commonly a house pet?"

"Right again, Sherlock."

"Is it a male?"

"Non, mon pettite chaton."

"A girl then, is its fur white?"

"Wrong."

"Orange?"

"No!" she laughed again.

"Ok, I should ask what animal is it first, is she a dog?"

"Nope!"

"A bird?"

"No,"

"A cat then!"

"Ding ding ding! Give the boy a prize!"

"Are you sure you're not talking about me?"

"Yes, and that's one of your questions."

Chat pouted, "is her fur black?"

"Yes."

"Is she a kitten?"

"Yep!"

"Is she new in your life?"

"Yeah, that's actually why I wanted to play this. My parents let me get a kitten!" she said, "you win!"

Chat smiled. "When did you get her?" he asked, Ladybug looked to the side. "Ahh! I didn't, gha! I'm so stupid! You don't have to tell me, you have every right to keep your life personal. I won't pry anymore, cat's honor." Ladybug looked back to him.

"No, you're alright, what you said was perfectly fine. I got her a few days ago, on wednesday." she said. Chat Noir stopped.

' _Wait, wednesday? Wasn't that when Mari walked home with me? Weird._ ' he thought, "that's really cool, I'm happy for you. Having animals is a great way to de-stress." he said, he debated for a moment before asking. "Are you comfortable with me knowing her name?"

Ladybug hummed. "Yeah, I guess. Her name is Angel." she said. Chat felt like a ton of bricks had just been dropped on him.

"Angel?"

"Yep!"

"That's a cute name for a little black kitten."

"Yeah, I thought it was kinda funny too." she looked at the time on her yo-yo, "well, I'll see you later, Chaton! Bonne nuit!"

"Bonne nuit," Chat whispered after her, he had to get home and think about what had just happened. "If I'm right, then…. Marinette is ladybug."

Adrien flopped onto his bed as he de-transformed, Plagg went to find some cheese while Adrien went to his computer, and opened his file of evidence and clues about Ladybug's identity. He added what he knew about Marinette into the mix and even took her picture from the class photo and put next to one of Ladybug. He opened photoshop and put Mari's picture in one of the layers, he took out his tablet and pen and selected a new layer, then put the color to red and drew a mask on Marinette's face, and ribbons on her ponytails. He filled in the black dots on the mask and stepped back. "They look exactly the same! They've both gotten a black kitten named Angel recently, and they even have the same hair color and style!" he said, Plagg had floated closer, Adrien turned in his chair and looked at his kwami. "I'm an idiot, Plagg. They're the same person! Ladybug has been sitting behind me this entire time!" he gasped. " **And I friend-zoned her! Multiple times!** My life is ruined, I can't face her ever again." he lamented as Plagg laughed. Adrien scowled at him. "What's so funny?"

Plagg kept laughing, "It's always hilarious when the Glamour disappears! It never gets old!"

Adrien frowned, "what a Glamour?" he asked, Plagg cleared his throat.

"It's the magic on the Miraculous that makes it almost impossible to find out who the other holders are, it's always funny." he explained.

Adrien buried his face in his pillows and screamed in frustration, " **why does this have to be so hard?!** " he sat up suddenly, coming to a realization. "Wait, if Marinette is Ladybug, then I don't have to wait for akumas to be able to see her!" he jumped out of his bed, but he realised that it was eleven p.m. and he wouldn't be able to see her anyway since the next day was sunday. He crashed back onto his bed and fell asleep, looking forward to monday for once.

Marinette got into her bed and stared at the ceiling while petting Angel, "Tikki, do you think it was a bad idea for me to tell Chat about Angel?" the ladybug kwami smiled at her holder.

"I don't think it was a bad idea, you were excited to tell him. And that's perfectly fine!" Tikki said, Marinette sighed.

"I just.. I don't know, he seemed weird after I told him. Like…. Like.. well, I can't place it but Chat seemed off somehow." she said.

Tikki looked at her with a confused expression, but Tikki knew what would happen next, monday morning, Adrien would either crack a bad pun to see how Marinette reacts, or he'll sneak attack bear hug her. Then he'd pull her off somewhere Alya can't follow during lunch and tell her that he knows, then tell her that he's really Chat Noir, then things'll mellow out between the two after a day of hyper-awkwardness. Plagg's chosens tended to have the same pattern when they find out. "Well, no matter how Chat's acting, I'm sure things will go back to normal soon." Tikki said, "you should get to sleep though, you have a long day of helping in the bakery."

"Yeah, you're right. Bonne nuit, Tikki."

"Bonne nuit, Marinette." they both drifted off to sleep not much later.

The next day was a normal sunday for both the teens, Adrien had a full day of photoshoots, and Marinette had a full day of baking and restocking and customer service, not to mention the homework they both had. By the end of the day, Adrien was too tired to even think about how he would approach Marinette the next day. And Marinette fell asleep on her desk, midway through sketching a new design.

Adrien arrived at school much earlier than he had planned to, he was so nervous about talking with Marinette that he asked to leave earlier so he could think it through in private, ' _Marinette is ladybug, or at least I'm pretty sure. What should I do to make sure it's absolutely her? Crack a pun? Let some of my Chat Noir show through?_ '

He thought about it until his other classmates started arriving, he had a solid plan now. Greet Marinette normally, like he always does. In between classes crack a clever pun and see what her reaction is. Compliment her by using her "princess" nickname if the opportunity arises. If she _is_ Ladybug, then take her somewhere Alya can't find them during lunch and ask her if she's Ladybug. Then tell her Chat Noir's true identity. Simple plan really, however, staring at Marinette like an idiot as she ran up the stairs to the school was not part of the plan. That didn't mean that it didn't happen. "Wow, she's definitely Ladybug." he whispered to himself, he needed to head inside. As Adrien walked to the classroom, he revised his plan. Keep the pun, but at lunch sneak attack bear hug her and kidnap her to somewhere Alya can't find them, then proceed with the rest of the plan as planned, there was no need to make sure Marinette was Ladybug.

Marinette dashed into the classroom just seconds before ms. Bustier walked in, she sat down behind Adrien who turned around and smiled. "Hi, nice save." he whispered, he added a wink for good measure then turned back around, blushing a little bit.

Marinette blushed a substantial amount more than Adrien, "thanks." she whispered back. The day was just beginning.


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N(this is the last chapter in the full story! but if you have a one shot in mind for these two, feel free to tell me in your review! I do have another writing project that will be taking up most of my time though, so updates won't be very often. I'll upload as soon as I have a one shot done, so keep an eye out!)_ _Chapter seven._

Adrien felt like the end of class couldn't come soon enough, he had the _purr_ fect pun ready to go. He could almost see the look on Marinette's face, exactly like every other time he had made a pun in front of her. The class finally ended and Alya started talking with Mari about the most recent akuma and how amazing Ladybug is, he found his chance and butted in. "hold on, _paws_ for just a minute. I think Chat Noir is pretty _claw_ some, he doesn't deserve to be _swiped off the table_." he smirked, perfect delivery. He looked at Mari's expression, and it matched Alya's almost to a "T".

Marinette looked at Adrien like he was a completely different person, "did… did you just make a pun?" she asked.

"Three." Adrien answered. Marienette looked away as if she was re-evaluating her existence, she turned back to the blonde, laughing.

"Wow, there's only one other person I know that makes puns that bad." she said, Adrien cocked his head to the side.

"Who is it?"

"Chat Noir, I'd almost think you know him if you're making cat puns!"

Adrien smiled, "well, we are kinda close." he said. Marinette was about to say something else but Miss Mendeleiv walked in and started their science class. It would have to wait until lunch.

Lunch finally arrived, Marinette and Alya were walking to the lunchroom when Adrien set the final steps of his plan in motion. He snuck up behind Marinette and tapped on her shoulder, "Mari~" he whispered, she turned around and he grabbed her in a giant hug and carried her away to the locker rooms. When he set her down, she could barely stand.

"What? Why did you do that?" she asked, Adrien flashed his best Chat Noir smile.

"Because I have something I need to tell you, and it's very important that Alya doesn't find out." he answered, reaching down to hold her hands.

"What do you need to tell me? I'm willing to listen." she said, Adrien brought Marinette in closer with a loose hug.

"I finally found you, M'Lady." he whispered, she jumped back in shock.

"What did you just call me?" she asked hesitantly.

"Marinette- no. Princess, I know that you're Ladybug." he said simply, Marinette stared at him.

"Wait, Princess?" she gasped, "you… you're Chat Noir?" she looked at him and it was like she had never really seen him before, she gasped again and mumbled something that Adrien couldn't hear.

"What?" he asked, Marinette looked him straight in the eyes, blushing profusely.

"I.. I k-k-kissed you." Adrien was blushing now as well, there was laughter heard from his overshirt and from Marinette's purse. Both the kwamis flew out of their hiding places.

"TIKKI!" Plagg yelled.

"PLAGG!" Tikki yelled back, they flew at each other as fast as they could and collided mid-air, laughing and hugging. The two teenagers laughed a little with their kwamis, Adrien held out his arms.

"Sure." Marinette answered to his silent request and embraced him, after a few moments, Adrien tilted Marinette's head up towards his.

"May I?" he asked, she nodded and he brought his face closer to hers and pressed their lips together, Adrien felt like nothing else could possibly take him away from this moment. He had finally found his Lucky charm. They broke apart for a moment to catch their breath, then joined their lips once again. Tikki and Plagg floated in front of their holders, just watching. The kwamis eventually pecked each other and then reminded the teens that they only had so much time to be able to eat, Adrien and Marinette broke apart once again and stared each other in the eyes.

"Thank you." Adrien said, Marinette chuckled.

"What are you thanking me for?" she asked.

"Thank you for being the best Ladybug I could've asked for." he answered.

"Well then thank you too, for being the only Chat Noir I want."

"I love you, M'Lady."

"I love you too, Chaton." they walked back over to Alya holding hands and blushing, Nino had joined her while she was waiting for Adrien to return Marinette to her.

"Well, well, well, look who finally confessed!" Alya said, Marinette struggled for words but Adrien saved her.

"Actually, I confessed to her." he said smugly, Alya and Nino looked to Marinette and she nodded. Alya started to make a high pitched squealing noise and it got louder as she stepped towards Marinette and hugged her.

" _It finally happened!_ " she screamed, jumping while still holding her best friend. Marinette got shaken by Alya, but Adrien coughed and Alya let go. Adrien grabbed Marinette's arm.

"Let's get some lunch, sound good?" he asked, Marinette nodded and they walked with Alya and Nino to the lunch room to get some food.

"Oh my gosh, Mari. we should go on double dates now that you two are together! It'll be so much fun!" Alya exclaimed as they got their lunch and sat down.

They were a little late for class after lunch, with resulted in Chloe making snide remarks to Marinette. "Oh my, look who's late for class again. Maritrash, I'm sorry Adri-kins. She must've held you up asking for an autograph." Chloe and Sabrina laughed as they sat down, everyone scowled, no one liked chloe. But everyone hated it when the worst girl in class insulted the best girl in class.

"Hold on Chloe," Adrien started. "Sure I'm a little late with Marinette, but I was the one who wanted to talk with her."

"What are you talking about, Adri-kins? Who'd want to talk to smelly baker girl?"

"I would, because I had something very important to ask her. and luckily for me, she said yes."

Chloe scoffed, "to what?"

Adrien smiled and grabbed Marinette's hand, "only to being my girlfriend." he said, then leaned down and kissed her for the third time that day. Everyone except Chloe and Sabrina cheered when they kissed, after the kiss ended, Chloe flew into a rage.

"You can't be Maritrash's boyfriend! She's… she's…. MARITRASH! Wait 'till my father hears about this!" she stormed out of the room just as Miss Bustier walked in.

"What is going on here, students?" she asked, Alix supplied an answer.

"Mari and Adrien are dating now and Chloe -wait 'till my father hears about this- Bourgeois blew her top." she summarized, the rest of the class nodded in agreement. Miss Bustier sat at her desk.

"Well, seeing as how Chloe is absent for the moment. We can't start the class, so go ahead and finish any homework you need to turn in today while I look for Chloe." Miss Bustier walked out of the room as Adrien and Marinette dug through their bags with most of the rest of the class, Marinette leaned to whisper in Adrien's ear.

"I don't understand any of this, chaton. Will you help me?" he turned around.

"Particle physics?" he asked, Marinette nodded. He turned to Alya, "can we switch for a sec?" Alya smiled.

"Sure thing!" she said, then grabbed her unfinished homework to sit by Nino. They had just barely gotten through the first page when a scream sounded outside the classroom along with a shrill laugh that could only be Chloe. Adrien and Marinette face each other for a split second before Marinette gets up from her seat.

"Everyone, stay safe! I'll go see what happened and then come right back." Adrien stood up too.

"I'll go with her to make sure she isn't hurt." and with that, they ran out of the classroom and down the hall to transform. Marinette checked to see if there was anyone out of the classrooms.

"The coast is clear." she said, "are you ready?"

"You know, this'll be our first time transforming in front of each other." he said.

"Wrong, remember Dark owl?"

"Oh yeah, anyway…" Adrien grinned, "Plagg,"

"Tikki,"

"CLAWS OUT!"

"SPOTS ON!" the hall was enveloped in red and green light as they transformed, when the flash was over, Ladybug and Chat Noir stood in the places of Marinette and Adrien. The two superheros raced to the middle of the school, and sure enough, there was chloe. Decked out in a flashy red and gold mini skirt dress, her hair was down across her shoulders instead of up in her signature ponytail, her sunglasses were set over her eyes, framing the now bright neon blue irises.

"It's got to be in her sunglasses," Chat Noir supplied, "maybe we can take her down quickly?" Ladybug surveyed the situation again.

"Hopefully, Chaton. Only one way to find out, stay here 'till I signal." Ladybug jumped into Chloe's sight.

"Ha!" the akumatized Chloe shouted, "there you are you nasty pest! I'm afraid my quarrel isn't with you, but I still need your Miraculous."

Ladybug decided to go a little bit further before really antagonising her, "who are you angry with?" she asked, to her delight, Chloe answered.

"Marinette Dupain-Cheng, a smelly baker girl who has no business even talking to _my_ Adri-kins, let alone kissing him and forcing him to be her boyfriend!" Chloe said, Ladybug cringed internally at how Chloe still thought of Adrien as hers, but kept going.

"So, what did Hawkmoth falsely promise you?" Chloe laughed again.

"He didn't promise anything other than that I could take Adri-kins back from that horrible baker girl, and anyone else I want, too." there it was, the real power. "With a single touch, I can make anyone belong to me! I am Reclaimer!" finally, Ladybug knew what the powers were and how they affected people, but Reclaimer was now charging at her. Ladybug jumped away and kept dodging.

"Chat! Distract her! But don't touch her or use your cataclysm!" She called, and Chat Noir joined the fight, smacking Reclaimer with his baton to get her to follow him.

"LUCKY CHARM!" Ladybug threw her yo-yo into the air and what came down with it was exactly what she had been hoping for, for once. It was a spool of tape she could wrap her with. She looked at everything she would need to beat Reclaimer. "Chat! Get ready!"

Chat dodged right in time as Reclaimer came dashing at him, "ready whenever you are, M'lady!"

Ladybug smiled and jumped to join her partner, running alongside him, she explained her plan. "Just stick this to her, it's ok if she touches you. I'll still need my yo-yo to break her glasses and capture the akuma." she handed Chat the end of the tape roll and they split, Chat got close with Reclaimer and just barely managed to stick the tape on her before getting touched, thankfully, Ladybug was able to take it from there. Even with Chat Noir chasing her.

Ladybug wound around Reclaimer and wrapped her up in the tape, once Reclaimer couldn't move anymore, Ladybug took her yo-yo and threw it at the glasses on top of Reclaimer's head. The glasses broke and a black butterfly came out of them, Ladybug opened her yo-yo.

"No more evil-doing for you, little akuma. TIME TO PURIFY!" she caught the akuma in her yo-yo, when it came back out, it was nothing but a harmless white butterfly.

Reclaimer turned back into Chloe and Chat snapped out of his trance and walked to Ladybug, "nice job, Buggaboo." Ladybug laughed, and they fist bumped. "POUND IT!" they heard a door opening and looked at each other.

"We should get out of here before Alya bombards us with questions." Ladybug suggested, Chat nodded and they jumped out of the school to de-transform somewhere safe. They fed their Kwamis and ran back to the classroom, "we almost got caught!" Marinette exclaimed as she and Adrien went back to their seats and Miss Bustier walked in with Chloe.

"Sadly, Chloe was akumatized. I couldn't do anything about it so I hid in order to not get in the way of Ladybug and Chat Noir, I did come out to comfort Chloe after she was stopped. But now that she's back, we can start our class. Everyone in your seats!"

Students shuffled around back to their assigned seats as the lesson started.

After the last lesson of the day was over, Alya, Nino, Marinette and Adrien were walking out to go to their homes. As they walked, Adrien felt a droplet of rain, he stopped and grabbed Marinette's hand then tilted his face up to the sky. "Don't you love the rain?" he asked his girlfriend, she smiled.

"Yeah," she said, then tilted Adrien's face down to hers. "But I love you more." they kissed and all the world was forgotten. Until Alya tapped them both on their heads.

"You're getting drenched, come on! Adrien, your car is here!" Marinette and Adrien laughed as they walked out to the front of the school.

"Tomorrow, after school at your place?" Adrien asked as he got into his car, Marinette smiled.

"Sure thing, kitty!" she replied, the car started and drove down the street, Marinette opened her umbrella and walked home.


End file.
